watchers_of_duilintinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Advisor Virgil Pumice
Virgil is an Advisor of Tandeli, which is similar to a Lord of Duilintinn His seat is Oscureloj in Tierra Catuela Appearance His skin paler than should be natural, with a shock of black hair, one purple eye (which is often partially obscured by his hair) and one green eye. His hair is often dyed purple, and he is a little bit taller than Patton, but easily as skinny as Logan. Skills Knows a lot about the early history of Tandeli, military history, local geology, and the Old version of Grancinco Spanish. Early Life A Changeling who wandered down from the mountains, confused and scared. He got a little lucky with where he ended up, finding someone to take him in-a tunnel explorer. From the tunneler, he learned Old Spanish and pre Waldren history, and learned some military history from his caretaker’s friend. As he got older, he fell into a friendship with another Changeling. This Changeling was unhappy about how the kingdom currently was being run, and Virgil found himself sucked in. This Changeling was Deceit. This group didn’t grow too big, and managed to include Remus Ambrose, mostly for his political knowledge, when he felt like sharing it. Revolution Once war was declared, a group bent on opposing it popped up, which included Remus’s brother. It became clear after a while that they were also interested in changing the way the kingdom was run, just in the way Deceit wanted. The other group were larger, better supplied, and more successful, which pissed Deceit off a bit, and made it clear he thought this group was going to fail. However, by this point, people were starting to wonder if they should trust someone like Deceit, and Virgil wasn’t the only one who left. To the new group, he kept his Changeling status a secret, and offered his knowledge of military history specifically, especially on past coups and revolutions. This knowledge, and his past with Deceit, made him paranoid, especially after they won. The position of Advisor was suggested to him, since he was from the north, but he declined at the time. Post Revolution As a Councillor he kept bringing up measures to prevent another revolution, after all, they had just done that to one ruler, what’s to stop someone else (Deceit) doing the same? His claims were mostly considered worst case scenario and were often shot down. Eventually he’d had enough. He didn’t want to go back to Deceit’s group, so just went home, to do… something. He wasn’t sure really, he just hung around and lived like he did before he left. Thomas and co went to get him back, which surprised him. After a little bit of them admitting them to him that yeah, they missed him, and they did need someone who was a bit more cynical to see flaws in plans. To give him the station (and courage) to confidently correct them, Virgil was once again offered the position of Advisor. This time he accepted. Ruling He set up a Mage group dedicated to tracking down helping newly formed Changelings. The idea being that Fae Gardens were few and far between in Tandeli, and when they did show up, they tended to show up in places far from humans, like the desert, the forest and the mountains. All of which are potentially deadly for a new Changeling. He hasn't really changed much about Catuela, all he's really done is copy Roman and give out paint for the citizens to paint the old Waldren buildings. When Deceit resurfaced in 1613, Virgil panicked, afraid his past was catching up with him. This only got worse when Deceit appeared again in 1614, making faint allusions to the fact the two knew each other. Both times the other Changeling disguised himself as his fellow Advisors. When Remus appeared in June 1614 Virgil finally had to admit that he knew them, and used to be in their group. It's unknown exactly how the news was taken, but since he appeared in the November get together that Logan released, he still appears on good terms with them. Personality He is an anxious and nervous man, his dissenters would call him paranoid, and he secretly worries he is as well. He has a habit of shutting himself off and can get easily overwhelmed, making him a questionable choice for an Advisor, but he seems to be coping. He has hired musicians and bought expensive incense from another continent to help with his nerves.